Dead Promises
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: Carlos feels unloved but,after years of friend support, he starts to think otherwise.Then,after being in LA for 2 months, Logan is ignoring him.Carlos couldn't handle it and did the unthinkable.Can the guys help Carlos recover?Will Logan confront him?
1. Chapter 1

Well, after my third Cargan story and the request for more, I am very happy to announce the first story in my new Cargan series! That means more chapters, more stories, and most importantly, more Cargan! I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I want to thank BieberHendersongrl for the idea for a Cargan series.

Disclaimer: Still don't own BTR

Warnings: Self-harm, rape, and boyxboy pairings.

Summary: Carlos feels unloved because he was told that by his mother when he was 9. Then after years of friend support, he starts to think otherwise. But, after being in LA for 2 months, Logan is ignoring him. Carlos feels unloved again and does something Kendall had made him promise to stop.

"_What? Where am I?" Carlos asked, opening his chocolate brown eyes. He looked around and realized that there was no one in the room to answer his question. He was on a white bed, wearing a white gown, and covered in white sheets. Carlos bent his wrist trying to get up and pain shot through his arm. He howled in pain and grabbed his arm, holding it safely. After the pain died down, he looked at his right arm. It was covered in bandages and there were some red spots leaking through. Carlos realized he was bleeding and started sobbing. After a few minutes, he was just down to tears. As he cried, memories flooded back to him._

_2 days earlier_

"_Carlos Garcia, how dare you bring home a math test with an average grade?" His mother yelled, "Your father and I expect you to be perfect young man. If you can't do well in school then I guess I won't do well at work so that I get fired and you have to live in a box under a bridge somewhere!" _

"_Mama, I'm sorry, I tried hard on that test. But I didn't fail." Carlos wailed._

_That last comment got him smacked across the face. _

"_You ungrateful little monster! How could anyone love you?" Carlos's mother screamed._

_Carlos ran away crying. He fled to his fathers' study and under the desk. Carlos noticed his father's prized pocket knife, sitting high on one of the bookcases, in a glass case. He grabbed the rolling latter, as his father called it, and climbed for the pocket knife. He grabbed the case and chucked it at the floor to break it. Sure enough, when Carlos climbed down, he had a fully useful pocket knife. _

"_I could kill myself slowly and let myself suffer with pain, or kill myself fast and painless." Carlos thought for a second and then picked suffering. He dragged the knife across his wrist and dug deeper and deeper until he felt lots of pain and the blood running down his arm. Carlos lost a lot of blood in that matter of seconds and blacked out._

_Back in the Hospital_

_Carlos looked at his bandaged wrist and realized what he had down. He sat there for a few minutes, not moving, until a little boy, about the same age as him, burst through the door. He started at Carlos, confused._

"_You're not Katie. I must be in the wrong room. I'm so sorry for disturbing you. I just miss her so much and I love her and what if something happens to her while I run around the hospital looking for her." The boy droned on and on. _

_The only words Carlos had heard him say were miss and love. Carlos started crying loudly at the thought of never being loved. The boy stopped talking and looked up._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, walking up to Carlos's bed. _

"_No," Carlos sobbed, "I tried to kill myself slowly and painfully because I was told I would never be loved." _

_The boy sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Carlos, "Don't cry, It's okay…um…um…" The boy was at a loss for words, "What's your name?"_

_Carlos stopped crying and looked intently at his guest. The boy was taller than him already, had long, dirty blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. The blonde was still staring at him and Carlos realized he had asked a question._

"_My name is Carlos, Carlos Garcia." Carlos said quietly._

"_Oh, my name is Kendall Knight. I do have to ask, what happened to your wrist?"_

_As soon as Kendall asked, Carlos saw the memory again._

"_I, um, I cut myself because my mother told me that no one will ever love me." Carlos said sadly._

"_Carlos, I may not love you because I just met you, but we can be friends, right. I at least then I like you and then technically, someone loves you." Kendall said smiling. _

_Carlos smiled back and nodded._

"_Well," Kendall sighed, jumping off the bed, "I have to find my sister so here's my number. Call and we can hang out. Bye." Kendall started walking towards the door to leave as Carlos waved bye. The blonde then suddenly realized something and turned around._

"_And Carlos, will you promise my you won't cut anymore?" Kendall asked._

_He sounded concerned so Carlos nodded, "I promise. If I'm ever sad, I'll come to you."_

_Kendall smiled and then walked out of the room._

Carlos woke with a start. It was 6 am, but he felt so tired. 'Why did he wake up? Was he scared of something or happy that Kendall had made his life so much better? The second on most likely.' Carlos thought.

It was true; Kendall had made his life better. And then, not long after that, James and Logan came along and they were the best of friends. Carlos looked over at his sleeping roommate, Logan. Logan shifted in his sleep, but did not wake up. Carlos sighed in relief and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Carlos didn't feel so good. He had pain in his right wrist. His scars from when he used to cut as a kid still burned from time to time. No one knew about it but Kendall, so Carlos had done a good job of hiding it so far. But, this pain was like none he had experienced. Carlos threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt like he normal did and walked out into the hallway of the apartment. Logan, Kendall, and James were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

'I didn't even know Logan played.' Carlos thought.

Logan sighed in anger and turned to Carlos.

"I need help, my stupid computer teammate keeps killing me," Logan ran over to Carlos and grabbed his right wrist and started dragging him towards the couch.

Carlos's eyes went wide and he cried in pain. Logan immediately let go and Carlos fell to the ground. Kendall ran over to Carlos and knelt beside him.

"Carlos buddy, look at me. Don't close your eyes…please look at me…"

Kendall's voice started to sound faint and Carlos closed his eyes, being engulfed by darkness.

He woke up in a white room and he could hear someone talking.

"His scars have reopened," the voice said, "that means he cut right over them."

"Thanks, can you leave please?" Kendall asked.

The nurse nodded and Kendall, James, and Logan walked up to Carlos's bed.

"Hey guys," Carlos said opening his eyes fully.

"When did you cut last?" Kendall asked, obviously upset, "You promised to stop."

"Kendall, I haven't cut for 5 years." Carlos said, trying not to bring the others into it.

"That means when you were eleven."

"I…my mom killed herself because of me. You were out of town and I didn't want to tell James or Logan, I'm sorry."

"You could have told us buddy, I mean this is the hell of a way to find out," James said, trying not to laugh at his last comment.

Logan nodded and Kendall sighed.

"Then, go to them anyway. They didn't have to know about your cutting if you weren't ready, you just had to tell them you were depressed and wanted comfort. We're all here for you buddy and we always have and always will be."

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, Carlos, what made you cut?" Logan asked

"My mom," Carlos answered slowly.

Later that evening after a lot of explaining and other stuff, the nurse allowed Carlos to go home. The boys were all watching Cowboys and Aliens when Carlos started scratching at his scars. They were so itchy; he thought he had touched poison ivy. Kendall noticed him and paused the movie.

"Carlos, stop," Kendall shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling it way from his am.

Carlos groaned, his arm was on fire. But, Kendall's hand was really soft. Carlos leaned into the touch and laid against Kendall's chest, falling asleep.

"Looks like somebody is crushing on you," James smirked.

"It's not that, James. Before you and Logan were our friends, I was the only one who cared about Carlos. I was so nice and loving to him that we became like this, but we're just friends. You need to understand what it was like for Carlos as a kid." Kendall Picked up Carlos and stood up, "He just wanted to be loved." Kendall carried Carlos to his and Logan's room and out him to bed. He rubbed his arm and then left. What Kendall didn't know was that Carlos wasn't actually asleep. Carlos felt tears in his eyes as he remembered what Kendall said, "We're just friends."

Sure, that was fine and dandy, but Carlos wanted to be loved in a brotherly way like he thought Kendall, James, and Logan had, but I guess not. The salty tears ran down his cheeks at the thought and Carlos ended up falling asleep unloved.

Logan walked into the room an hour later to go to bed. He saw that Carlos had been crying because of the red around his eyes and his tear stained cheeks.

"Carlos, I will always love you, I just wish I knew how to tell you." Logan kissed Carlos's forehead and climbed into bed.

'How am I going to tell Carlos?' Logan thought, 'He Carlos, I love you, and not in a brotherly way, like in an, I want to go out with you way. That's perfect, not.' Logan shook his head and allowed sleep to take him.

The next morning, Logan knew what to do. He left his bed and decided to make breakfast. After 20 mins of cooking, he saw his three friends had gotten out of bed to claim their food. They all sat down quietly at the table and ate breakfast.

"So Carlos," James was the first to speak, "How are your scars?"

Carlos stopped eating and looked down at his arm. It wasn't burning or itchy, just numb.

"It's okay, I guess." Carlos mumbled.

After breakfast, Logan didn't talk to Carlos. During work, Logan didn't talk to Carlos. At the pool, Logan didn't talk to Carlos. In fact, Logan wouldn't be in the same place as Carlos unless it was necessary and if it was, he would stay 5 feet away. Carlos didn't have any idea why Logan was ignoring him. It hurt him, a lot. When all 4 boys were on the couch watching another movie James had picked out, Carlos couldn't stand it any longer. He was on the verge of crying, but, if he cried, Kendall would ask him what was wrong and he is a terrible liar. So, instead, Carlos ran to the bathroom and looked the door behind him. The tears slipped out as soon as he had closed the door and he wanted to end his life now. He looked for something, anything that was sharp and laid his eyes on Mrs. Knights' razor. Perfect. He picked it up and stared at it before pressing it to his forearm. He dragged it on his left arm all the way to his elbow. As the blood dripped down his arm, Carlos groaned in pain. It hurt a lot more than he had thought it would. He cut more and more, deeper and deeper until he screamed in pain. Kendall heard it and he and James rushed over to the bathroom.

James was good at picking locks as a kid, so Kendall handed him one of his mom's bobby pins and had him pick the lock. When they opened the door, they were shocked. Carlos had a razor in his right hand and was slumped against the counter.

"Will…will you ask Logan… Logan why his is…is ignoring me," Carlos asked, and then he closed his eyes and gave up to the darkness. James cried and thought their friend was gone, and Kendall called 911.

The ambulance came and took Carlos away on a stretcher. But, what scared James, Kendall, and even Logan was that one of the paramedics said that Carlos might not make it.

Well? Good, bad, just okay? I like it. The first Chapter for my new series, the Cargan Series. There will be 4 or 5 books most likely; 3 at the least. Don't forget to review. Your reviews encourage me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your reviews. So here it is, Chapter 2.

P.S. I want to thank BieberHendersongrl for the idea for a Cargan series.

Disclaimer: Still don't own BTR

Warnings: Self-harm, rape, and boyxboy pairings.

Summary: Carlos feels unloved because he was told that by his mother when he was 9. Then after years of friend support, he starts to think otherwise. But, after being in LA for 2 months, Logan is ignoring him. Carlos feels unloved again and does something Kendall had made him promise to stop.

Kendall was slumped in a chair in the waiting room, Logan was reading a book, (Honestly, the nerve of some people), and James was asleep with his head in Kendall's lap. He had fallen asleep 2 hours ago and was using Kendall as a pillow instead of a hard plastic chair.

"Carlos Garcia?" A nurse came out of the long hallway that led to the many rooms.

Logan dropped his book at Carlos's name and jumped out of his chair.

"Is he going to be okay?" Logan asked, picking up his book and running over to the nurse. Kendall woke up James and they stood beside Logan, waiting for an answer.

"Well, he needed 18 blood transplants for the loss of blood, but he is alive and as well as a person can get in his state."

The boys sighed in relief and followed the nurse on the path to Carlos. Carlos was lying in bed, covered with white sheets and a mouth and nose mask to help him breath. His heart monitor was beeping really slowly, but his chest was rising and falling normally. The nurse left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"He looks dead," James leaned over and whispered to Kendall. Kendall nodded and shook his head.

Logan, on the other hand, was just standing there staring. Carlos looked extremely pale compared to his normal caramel colored skin. Logan had turned pale too, but not as bad as Carlos.

"Are you going to be okay bud?" James asked, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"No!" Logan yelled and then burst into tears. He grabbed James and pulled him into a hug. James was shocked at first, but then hugged him back. Logan pulled away and wiped his falling tears away.

"I, I… where, who, what?" Carlos started to stir. He sat up a little and looked around.

Logan smiled and ran over to him. Logan hugged him tightly.

"Carlos, can you see me? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Carlos chuckled and sighed, "Yes, yes, and not really."

"Okay" Logan was still hugging him and placed a silent kiss on his cheek. Carlos instantly blushed and smiled. Logan pulled away and blushed too.

"It's good to have you back Carlitos." James chuckled and then took a seat in one of the many chairs in the room.

"Carlos, why would you do it again?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Carlos mumbled.

Kendall just nodded and walked over to James and sat down next to him.

"Alright Carlos," A nurse walked in, startling all the boys, "You can leave, but, if you cut again, you may not survive. The doctor says that you have to come back in 4 days to get 6 more blood transplants. So, if you cut, you will most likely not survive." The nurse smiled at him and then left again.

For a few minutes, nobody said anything.

"Weird," James said, breaking the silence.

The boys left the hospital an hour later and returned to the apartment.

"So…" Kendall said, falling on the orange couch, "Do you want to talk now?"

"I, um…" Carlos didn't know what say.

"Don't worry bud," James clapped him on the back, "We will all still love you even…"

"No you don't," Carlos yelled, interrupting James, "Kendall said that we're just friends and on one loves me the way I want. It's just like when I was little; I'm unloved by the one person I love and care for more than anything. How could you guys? We aren't even like brothers anymore, just plain old boring friends." Carlos let the tears fall from his eyes as he ran to his room and slammed the door. Logan ran after him and pounded on the door, "Carlos, let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Logan, just give him a few hours, he had been in the hospital twice in 3 days" Kendall pulled Logan away from the door and towards the couch.

"But, I, I love him." Logan whispered, sitting down.

"We know," James smiled, sitting next to him.

Logan looked up and frowned, "How? I never told anyone."

"It's the way you look at him, and how kind you are. You give him more than brotherly love. And the kiss on the cheek at the hospital today. I totally saw that." Kendall laughed.

Logan blushed and smiled.

"Well, I think I am going to go check on Carlos," Logan got off the couch and walked to his and Carlos's room.

"Assholes," Carlos cursed, kicking his dresser, "I wish I was never born." Then, as if by magic, his fathers' pocket knife appears on the ground. He picks it up and smiled. Carlos held it to his neck and was just about to end his life when Logan came in and screamed. Kendall and James ran in when Logan screamed and Kendall pried the knife out of Carlos's hand.

"Go to hell," Carlos yelled, walking up to Logan and pushing him to the floor.

"Carlos, look at me," Kendall demanded, and Carlos turned to him, "You went to the hospital twice in 3 days and had to get 24 blood transplants because you lost too much blood, you're confused."

Carlos looked at Kendall when he finished and nodded and then ran toward him and buried his face in Kendall's chest. Carlos sobbed loudly and hung on to Kendall for dear life.

"What is his problem?" James was fed up with the 'Carlos doing something totally stupid and unforgivable and then being forgiven like nothing had happened.'

"He lost most of his blood and almost died, give him a break." Kendall gave James a stern look.

"Fine," James mumbled and then helped Logan up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Logan said quietly.

Kendall helped Carlos go to bed and then walked out into the kitchen were James and Logan were talking.

"What are we going to do about that asshole?" James practically yelled.

"He's not an asshole, he's just confused and," Logan tried to find something that didn't make Carlos an asshole, "I got nothing."

Logan sighed in defeat and then bumped into Kendall on his way out of the kitchen. Logan looked at him terrified and then ran to his room.

"Carlos isn't an asshole," Kendall sighed.

"Ya, I know," James interrupted, "He's been to the hospital a lot and lost too much blood and is confused." James was defiantly fed up and annoyed now.

'Carlos this, and Carlos that' It was always about Carlos.

Logan quietly closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Carlos was sitting up in bed and staring at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked

Carlos didn't answer and was staring at him blankly.

"Carlos, buddy, hello, earth to planet Carlos," Logan tried, and nothing.

Logan walked up to him and waved a hand in his face and still nothing. Logan couldn't take it anymore. Carlos was ignoring him and acting like a fool. Logan knew what could wake him from his trance and went for it. He grabbed the back of Carlos's neck and smashed their lips together. Carlos tasted, good? Well, he tasted like Carlos and Logan liked it. Carlos' eyes widened in shock and he pushed Logan away.

Logan was surprised until he realized what he had done.

"Oh god, Carlos, I'm so sorry," Logan said, putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos blinked and pushed his hand away, "I just need to think." He walked out of the room and out of the apartment. Logan walked out of the room after Carlos had left and tried to go unnoticed, but Kendall wouldn't let him.

"What did you do?"

"I…I…I couldn't stand him ignoring me and I kissed him." Logan cried and he ran back to his room.

"Why me? I'm not gay, or am I? Logan is smart and geeky and funny and weird and cute… wait cute? Well ya his hair and his eyes. Let's face it Carlos, you're gay, or at least bisexual and you like Logan. I did almost lean into the kiss and kiss him back. And after he pulled away, I did want to kiss him again. Let's face the facts, I love Logan Mitchel." Carlos was talking out loud to himself as he walked down the streets to the abandoned Palm Woods Park.

When he got there, he leaned against a tree. After a few minutes, he felt hands on his hips.

"Logan?" He turned around.

"Sorry, not me, but we're going to have some fun tonight." The person smiled evilly.

"No," Carlos said shaking his head as the person got down on one knee, "No, no…"

A few hours later, Carlos woke up on the ground in Palm Woods Park. He hurt every were and when he tried to get up, pain shoot to his back and butt. He then recalled the events and shivered at the thought. Carlos slowly walked back to the Palm Woods, clothes wrinkled, hair sticking in all directions, and covered in grass and dirt. When he got to the lobby, Mr. Bitters was eating a back of microwave popcorn, typical.

"Hey," He yelled when Carlos came into view, "No one in the lobby after 9."

"I'm just leaving," Carlos choked. Even his lungs hurt.

He got into the elevator and collapse on the floor. When he got to his floor, Carlos dragged himself out and down the hall toward 2J. He used the door handle to pull himself up so that he could open the door. Once open, Carlos then collapsed on the floor in the doorway while Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the boys were watching a movie. Kendall and Logan heard Carlos fall to the floor and ran over to him.

"Carlos, are you alright?" Kendall asked, grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"Ow." Carlos yelled. There was a baseball sized bruise on his arm.

"Sorry," Kendall chuckled, not that this was a laughing matter at all.

Carlos turned to Logan, "Logan, I'm sorry for running out on you like I did, but I was confused. But, after talking to myself, I realized that I love you Logan Mitchel. Not is a brotherly way, but in a go out with you way."

Logan blushed and was surprised when Carlos pulled him in for a kiss. Kendall walked back over to James and his family that wasn't paying attention.

"Cute, right?" Kendall asked him.

James looked over and frowned in disgust, "No, gross," James got off the couch and ran to his room.

Carlos pulled away from Logan and smiled, "I'm sorry."

Logan pulled Carlos into a hug and smiled, "You're forgiven."

Okay, I know, it sounds like then end, but it's not. There will be more chapters with cheating, more self-harm, and more Carlos angst. Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I had to get ready for school and I have school tomorrow so I have been really busy. Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews.

Warnings: To lazy, read first chapter.

"Carlos, are you going to be okay? You all most fainted when you came back to the apartment tonight." Kendall asked, sitting next to Carlos and Logan on the couch.

"I was…was…I was raped in the park. The guy wasn't gentle. He wanted a…a…" Carlos couldn't say the last part and broke into tears, "You won't do that to me will you Logan?"

Logan looked at Carlos, "How could you even ask that my little Carlitos? I would never even think about it." He sighed, rubbing small circles on Carlos' back.

"Thanks," Carlos smiled when Logan said, 'MY little Carlitos' and wiped some of his tears away, "but shouldn't we go find James?"

Carlos was staring at Kendall with his puppy dog face. He looked really sad and everyone knows that even Kendall can't resist.

"Fine," Kendall sighed, "Logan, check the lobby and pool; I'll check Rocque Records, and Carlos, the park."

Kendall ran out of the apartment before Carlos could protest. Logan started walking out, but then realized that Carlos wasn't following.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked, turning towards Carlos.

"I, I don't want to go to the park, that's where…" Carlos looked down at his shoes and mumbled the last part so Logan wouldn't hear him. Logan did hear him though.

"Don't worry Carlitos, you'll be fine." Logan gave him a reassuring smile and walked out of the apartment.

"I hope you're right Logie," Carlos mumbled and started for the park.

The sky was dark and the air was chilled. It was probably the worst day to be at the park. Carlos walked through the park noticing the empty fields of grass. The Latino hadn't heard anything form Logan or Kendall since they had split up and he was beginning to worry. Maybe, just maybe James had committed suicide, or had gotten on the first flight back to Minnesota, or was kidnapped, or raped, or. The short brunette couldn't think of anything worse than rape or kidnapping.

"Carlos?" a voice called out.

Carlos looked up at the sound of his name and tried to follow the voice. He had no such luck, however, and was about to start walking back to the Palm Woods when he heard loud footsteps coming up behind him. The Latino whipped his head around in the direction of the footsteps to see a tall, shadowy figure. As the figure approached, Carlos noticed that he had a good build, be he still couldn't make out the face.

"Carlos," The figure asked. It was the same person from earlier that was calling out to him. The man walked closer and closer, until he was so close, that Carlos started backing away. He did NOT want a repeat of earlier. The brunette walked back into a tree and stopped, he had nowhere else to go. The person was still walking toward him and after a minute, Carlos realized it was James when he saw the perfectly combed hair and hazel eyes.

"James," Carlos cried, running up to him, "I have been looking for you. Why did you leave in a huff like that? Did I do something wrong?"

James looked down at his smaller friend. He looked very sad and his eyes were watering.

"No," James sighed, "I did something wrong. I walked out on you and I'm sorry. It's just that, my mother always told me that the world was full of 2 kinds of people, fags and perfect people. My mom and dad were in the perfect people category and they even made sure that I would be too. So, before I moved to Minnesota, my mom sent me to a private school and made sure that school was fag free. But, what she didn't know was that almost everyone there was a…a… imperfect person. My best friends were gay or lesbians, so, I thought you might be different. My mom found out about that and we moved to Minnesota. She had the people running the school put in jail and then when I became friends with you guys, I thought you would be different. I scared me to think that you are gay because back at my other school, my best guy friends were always hitting on me. And, if my mom ever found out, you could have gone to jail, just like at the other school. But, I thought about it and I have decided to accept you and Logan for who you are."

Carlos looked up and James and gave him a sad smile and then pulled out his phone.

'Logan, tell Kendall that I found James and that we're heading back to the apartment.' Carlos texted him and then put his phone in his back pocket.

"Come on, let's go, I'm cold." Carlos rubbed his arms and shivered.

James just laughed and nodded. He put his arm around Carlos's shoulder, and the 2 headed back to the palm woods. When they got into the apartment, Logan tackled Carlos and James to the ground, but he ended up landing on Carlos.

"Ow," Carlos yelled as his body made contact with the floor.

"Logan, seriously dude?" James asked, pushing himself up from the floor.

"Sorry," Logan smiled and blushed. He rolled off of Carlos and offered him a hand. Carlos took it thankfully and smiled.

"Hey, Logan, do you know where Kendall is?" Carlos asked, looking around the apartment, but still grasping Logan's hand tightly.

"No, I texted him, but I haven't heard from him." Logan sighed and let go of Carlos's hand. Carlos whimpered at the loss of contact and Logan smiled at this.

'Later' He mouthed to Carlos and he giggled.

"What's so funny?" James demanded, "Kendall is missing and honestly, I'm freak'n out!"

As if on cue, Kendall walked through the door. He looked terrible. He was hunched over a little, he clothes were ruffled and worst of all, his hair was a disaster. Well, in James' eyes that was bad.

"What?" He snapped, when he noticed all three guys were staring at him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Logan looked Kendall up and down and then he sighed.

"No, Jo, Jo broke up with me and then I went to a bar and had a few drinks.

"It looks like you had more like 20," Carlos remarked.

"Shut up," Kendall snapped and then headed toward him and James' room.

"That was weird," James stated and Carlos and Logan nodded, "Well, good night guys." James headed to his room and once he closed the door, Logan smiled.

"We are finally alone," Logan whispered.

"Yep," Carlos said. This was definitely an awkward moment.

Logan put his hand around Carlos's neck and was about to pull him into a kiss when Mrs. Knight and Katie opened the door. They had dozens of shopping bags on their arms and went to their room, not noticing the pair. Logan sighed in frustration, they had ruined the moment. Logan turned back to Carlos and smiled.

"So, where were we?" Logan purred.

"Right here," Carlos pulled Logan down by his shirt front, smashing their lips together. Logan ran his hands up and down Carlos's sides, earning a moan from his boyfriend.

Logan pulled away and grabbed Carlos's hand, running towards their room. He threw his little Latino boyfriend on the bed and crawled on top of him.

I'm so mean, cliffhanger, but I can't write sex, sorry. Just imagine what would happen next. This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Sorry for the long wait in updates but don't forget to review, review, review.

P.S. I have decided to add a BTR member being kidnapped, who will it be?


	4. Author's Note

I am soooo sorry about the long wait. But, my stupid computer broke on me and I lost all of my files. I just want to apologize again and I will have the next chapter as soon as possible. So, until then, read my other stories.


	5. Chapter 4

I am sooooo sorry about the long wait in updates. My computer broke and I lost all of my data and now I have to retype all of chapter 4. And I can't type on the one my dad gave me! Anyway, enjoy.

Warnings: First chapter for warnings

Disclaimer: you know

The next morning, Logan woke up to a pain in his butt. His brow furrowed in confusion and then he realized what happened when he eyed Carlos sleeping soundly on top of him naked. Logan chuckled and attempted to slide out from under Carlos without waking him. That didn't go so well because when Logan moved, Carlos just tightened his grip around Logan's waist.

Carlos Pov

I felt someone moving underneath me, but I was too lazy to find out who and why. So, instead, I just wrapped my arms around the warm body and held on tight.

"Carlitos…Carlos?"

Someone was shaking me, but when I heard that voice I knew it was Logan. I opened my eyes and smiled down at him.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Damn Carlos, I have to pee!" Logan shouted, trying to pry me off of him.

"Sorry," I giggled, sliding off of him. And then I realized that neither of us was wearing clothes.

"I know, it me like a ton of bricks this morning too." Logan smiled, as he caught me staring at him.

Then he left, probably to go to the bathroom. I decided to get dressed and eat something because just as I slid down the swirly slide, my stomach rumbled.

No Pov

Logan and Carlos ate breakfast and then took a walk in the park. They were walking in palm woods park, fingers intertwined, laughing, kissing, and talking.

"Hey, Carlos!" a voice shouted from behind them.

It was Jennifer 3.

Carlos turned around and let go of Logan's hand.

"The Jennifer's need your help." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away without waiting to see if he would help or not.

Logan frowned, but kept walking through the park. He was really happy with Carlos, but ever since they started dating, he had been to, what's the right word, out of it. Logan didn't know. Suddenly, Hands wrapped around him from behind and pulled him towards a warm body. Logan could tell it wasn't Carlos though because the stranger was taller than him.

"Come on baby," The kidnapper said.

"No, let go of me, Carlos, somebody, help!" Logan cried.

The man just kept pulling Logan away. He threw him into a car and blindfolded him. Once the blindfold was taken off, Logan couldn't see anything. It was so dark.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go, you have to start dating me and dump you little boyfriend." The man said, coming up behind Logan.

"Why should I?" Logan spat. He wasn't going to break Carlos's heart because a creep told him to.

"If you want to save his life, you will."

Logan was scared now and so he agreed.

"How will you know?" Logan asked, swallowing hard.

"I live at the palm woods and since you don't know what I look like, I can watch your every move and kill your boyfriend if you disobey me.

"Fine," Logan felt tears running down his cheeks as he agreed to this man's request.

"Well, then let's get started."

Logan didn't understand what he meant until his pants were ripped off and he fell into darkness.

Logan woke up later in someone's arms. He opened his eyes more and saw blond hair, it was Kendall.

"Hey Logan," Kendall smiled, as he noticed Logan stirring in his arms, "What were you doing outside by yourself, it's almost 12:30. Carlos has been worried sick about you."

As soon as Logan heard that name he cringed. He would have to lie to his beloved boyfriend and to all of his friends just to save Carlos's life. Logan wouldn't be able to live if his cute, little Latino died. Logan started to cry and Kendall just hugged him closer.

"It's okay buddy," Kendall shushed him and gave him another small hug.

"No, it not," Logan muttered, but luckily, Kendall didn't hear him.

When they got back to the apartment, Kendall carried Logan to bed and then left to let him sleep. Logan just cried softly while he thought of a way to let Carlos down without crushing him.

Logan Pov

The next morning, I woke up to a warm body pressed against my back and arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped out of the bed and screamed. Carlos sat up in the bed, startled and looking at me like he was crazy and Kendall and James ran into the room, sweating and in only PJ bottoms. Carlos looked at them and smirked and i knew what he was thinking shook my head.

"Are you guys okay?" Kendall asked, panting from running so fast, "We heard Logan scream."

"No, we're okay;" i answered quickly, "Carlos just startled me because I don't remember him sleeping next to me last night when you brought me back."  
>Kendall smiled guiltily and shook his head.<p>

"That is my fault. I told Carlos you were sad for some reason and that he shout probably comfort you and ask you what was wrong because you will open up to him." Kendall sighed.

Then I turned to Carlos.

"And I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you so I just fell asleep next to you." Carlos smiled, just as guilty.

"Well," I almost had a heart attack and I didn't know if my _new _boyfriend was even watching or not. I didn't know what else to say, so I just stood there in silence. Finally Carlos spoke up.

"Well, come here," Carlos said, holding out his arms and I knew where this was going, "I can make you feel better."

"Carlos, wait until we leave the room!" James shouted grapping Kendall's hand and pulling him out the door.

Carlos just laughed and walked toward me. I wanted so bad to just to run into his arms, but I knew that with this _killer_ on the loose, I couldn't do that.

"Stay away from me," I shouted and Carlos put his arms back by his sides, looking hurt, "Carlos Garcia, we are over." I left the room, the words still burning in my mouth. I pushed past Kendall and James in the hallway, and left the apartment in my clothes from the day before.

Carlos Pov

He broke it. He crushed me. Logan DESTROYED me. He broke up with me and I didn't have any idea why. I didn't know what to do. I had been crushed by girls before, but Logan is my best friend and he _was _my lover. I was just standing there, staring at the door where Logan left in a huff. I couldn't take it fell to my knees and cried until I was just sobbing because the tears wouldn't come out anymore. James came in and held me in his arms without asked why I was crying and why Logan wasn't here doing this instead of him. He just held me and it felt so right, but I knew that I had to get back together with Logan.

"James, what do I do?" I asked, sniffling at little and pulling away from him.

"How would I know? I am not a love doctor." James looked at his friend and gave him a light kiss on the top of the head.

"What was that?" I asked, blushing like crazy because Logan would do that all the time to get my cheeks to turn cheery red.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom used to kiss me on the top of the head to make me feel better." James looked down in shame. He thought I would hate him. No, never.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him onto the ground, straddled his waist and started kissing him feverously.

(I so would have ended this chapter right there, but I want this chapter to be long because it is probably going to be the last.)

James went weak and I smirked, I had him at my mercy. And then I stopped, my lips still on his but not moving. He used my stunned moment to push me off and wipe his lips.

"Carlos," asked, looking hurt, and I'm not sure why, "Why?"

And then I realized why he looked at me that way. He was hurt because I kissed him because I was hurt and I am 100% sure he has a crush on Kendall where is nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"I don't…i…you…Logan…I don't know," I cried. I was just so confused. Logan loved me, then he disappeared, then he broke up with me and now I had just kissed James because I felt empty, I was such a horrible friend.

Logan Pov

I decided after all of that emotional drama to take a nice stroll in the park and because it was early afternoon and there where so many people, if someone kidnapped me, I could scream and someone would come to my rescue. Speaking of the kidnapping I didn't know when to expect my _n_ew boyfriend to show his face for the first time. Then, my phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hey, gorgeous." The voice cooed.

It was him. And what I found strange was that his voice sounded so familiar, but couldn't put my finger on the person his voice sounded like.

"Meet me in the palm woods park in… oh wait, your already here, and good job breaking up with Carlos."

That was odd. He knew I was at the park and he knew I broke up with Carlos and his name.

"How do you know I broke up with my boyfriend and how did you know his name?' I questioned.

The other end was silent and I was about to hand up when he cleared his throat.

"I am going to tell you, just meet me by the really fat, oak tree on the far side of the park."

I nodded and then I realized that he couldn't see me. "Okay."

I hung up and started for the oak tree.

When I got here, there was a hooded figure leaning against it.

"Hi," I said, putting on my best fake smile.

He was going to try and make my life a living hell so I have to try and make the best out of it.

"Hey," he turned around and I could see bottle green eyes and dirty blond hair under his hood.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"That's me," He pulled off his hood and I almost fainted.

My best friend kidnapped me, put me through hell, forced me to break Carlos's heart and now I have to date him.

I was so confused that the only word that came out of my mouth was "Why?"

He shrugged and kicking the dead leaves that were lying on the ground. He sighed and then looked at me, his eyes were read and puffy form crying and he had tear stains on his dirty face.

"I just want to be loved, and if I can't get it from James, then it is going to come from you." Kendall pointed at me.

At first I was confused and then it hit me. He loved James but when we all first met, James was a homophobe and that is how we had known him all his life. And then now, Kendall likes him and James will most likely ever love him back. So, after I gave it a minute of thought, I asked him this,

"Are you really going to kill the love of my life and your best friend because James doesn't love you?"

Kendall looked pissed off and then he slapped me across the face.

"Let's go," He said, grapping my waist and pulling me to him, "We should go back to the Palm Woods. I knew what Kendall was hinting at, but I can't fight him, so I glumly allowed him to drag me back to the apartment.

When we got there, Kendall was still holding me like Carlos used to do and Carlos was staring at me confused.

Carlos Pov.

Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment, Kendall's arm around Logan's waist. Even though Logan broke up with me, it still hurt me and mad me angry to see them like this.

"What's going on here?" I asked standing up from the couch and leaving James to watch the movie.

Kendall started at me and smirked, "Logan is with me now, and he has loved me all along.

I looked into his eyes and Logan nodded and smiled when Kendall gave him a death glare. And I broke. Right there in front of James and Logan and Kendall. I fell apart, all because of love.

Oh, a cliffhanger. I put a little bit of Jarlos in there and then ended it with Krogan. I will have a sequel to this book coming soon called Broken. I don't know when I will have time to write a whole chapter, I have been working on another story while working and this one and I hope it will be done soon. And if you guys didn't catch the hint I was throwing out towards the end, Kendall did everything. The rape, the kidnap, it was all him. And his, in this story, until James tells him how he feels, Kendall is every insensitive.


End file.
